Code Geass: Lelouch of the Afterlife
by angeldemon999
Summary: What happens when Lelouch wakes up after Zero Requiem to find that he's immortal? What can two immortals do together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so it might not be the best. Let me know if I should continue or not, and hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>As Suzaku's blade pierced Lelouch's stomach, he surprisingly didn't feel any regret or pain, merely a feeling that he had set everything right, that the world could be a happy place at last.<p>

"Lelouch." Suzaku regretfully whispered as tears fell from his eyes. Lelouch could feel his friend shaking as he ran the demon emperor through.

Lelouch smiled slightly as he stated softly so only Suzaku could hear, "The punishment for what you've done shall be this, then. You will live on, always wearing that mask, serving as a knight for justice and truth. You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi." Lelouch slowly raised his blood-stained fingers and laid them on the Zero mask that he had worn for so long. "You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world. For eternity."

"This geass," Suzaku said with gritted teeth before pulling his sword out of Lelouch. "I do solemnly accept."

Lelouch fell forward with a satisfied smile on his face, leaving trails of blood down the Zero mask, and slid down the slanted front of his royal vehicle on his back, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He ended up next to Nunnally, who crawled over as he came to a stop.

"Lelouch?" Nunnally asked, reaching out tentatively. "Are you…?"

Lelouch merely looked up at her with eyes that were beginning to cloud and was unable to respond.

Nunnally gasped as she realized what had happened and touched Lelouch's hand. Lelouch's memories from C's world, as well as all the details of Zero Requiem, were transmitted to Nunnally.

Eyes widening, Nunnally exclaimed, "You mean, everything you've done, until now…?" She trailed off and grabbed Lelouch's bloodied hand, raising it to her face. Lelouch turned to look at her, his vision blurring. "Oh, big brother! I love you!" She cried, the first tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Yes… I…" Lelouch managed to stammer as he was dying. "I… destroyed… the world… and created it…" Lelouch was barely able to finish his sentence as he felt his eyelids grow heavy. "Anew." He finished with effort, as his eyes closed for the last time and he descended into darkness, an image of Nunnally in his mind. The last thing he heard was Nunnally crying for him to wake up.

* * *

><p>The first thing that greeted Lelouch when he awoke was a blank gray ceiling. "Is this hell?" He murmured quietly as his eyes adjusted. He was lying on a soft bed, although he had no idea how or why.<p>

The next thing that entered his field of vision was a familiar green-haired girl as she leaned over him. "So you're finally awake, huh? Took you long enough."

Lelouch recoiled and sat up, exclaiming, "C.C.! You're dead too?"

C.C. giggled. She was sitting on the side of the bed. "No, Lulu, you're alive."

Lelouch touched his heart where the sword had pierced him and asked incredulously. "But... how?"

"You're immortal now." C.C. explained. "You took the code from your father."

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Lelouch clutched his head, staring at the foot of the bed, grimacing. "I was supposed to die to repent for my sins."

C.C. pouted. "And leave me all alone again?"

Lelouch turned his head to gaze at her, unable to find the words to respond to that. Before he could think of a reply, C.C. closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately. Although the former emperor was surprised at first, he eased into it and, wrapping his arms around her, pulled her down on top of him as he laid back down.

When they broke apart, C.C. looked down at Lelouch, hands on either side of his head, and asked softly, "Does that give you enough inspiration to go on living?" Then she whispered a side comment, "I've missed you these past two weeks."

Lelouch instantly started. "Wait WHAT?" Lelouch exclaimed, sitting up and knocking C.C. off of him. "I was out for TWO WEEKS?"

C.C. nodded. "You were stabbed right through the heart. It takes time to recover from that."

Lelouch expression softened as he realized that C.C. had taken care of him, waiting for him to wake up. "I see. Thanks for taking care of me for so long."

C.C. smiled and said, "It's nothing." Then she looked at him with her signature smirk and said teasingly, "I can't let my favorite plaything get taken away from me, now can I?"

Lelouch scoffed and muttered, "Witch." Then he looked around the room and asked, "Where are we?"

The room was furnished with only a bed and dresser, and looked rather old. "I found a small house in the countryside a few miles from the city. It was empty, so I decided to use it, at least until you woke up."

Then Lelouch noticed the giant stack of empty pizza boxes in the corner and facepalmed. "You've eaten nothing but pizza this whole time, huh?"

Following his gaze, C.C. realized he was looking at the pizza boxes and laughed. "What else would you ever want to eat?"

Lelouch poked C.C. in the side and sighed, "You and your pizza. How did you even get all that in here in the first place?"

"Oh, I have my ways." C.C. said evilly, a glint in her eye.

Lelouch groaned. Knowing her, she probably threatened to burn down the pizza place or something. Lelouch decided he wouldn't question it.

"So what are you gonna do now?" C.C. asked, slightly tilting her head.

"I don't know." Lelouch said. "I wonder how Nunnally is doing. I'd assume she's now the 100th empress of Britannia, right?"

"Yes, from the bit of news that I picked up, she is." C.C. said.

Lelouch smiled and turned his gaze to the ceiling, closing his eyes. "It seems I kept my promise to Nunnally. The world is finally a gentler place for her to live in." A tear escaped from underneath his eyelids as he remembered Nunnally's last words to him before he supposedly died. "I'll never be able to talk to her as Lelouch again…" He whispered sadly, his heart breaking at the thought. "I hope she'll be alright."

C.C. had no idea how to reply to that and so decided to comfort him by giving him a hug. The pair of them stayed like that for awhile before Lelouch's thoughts suddenly turned to Kallen. "I'd like to talk to Kallen again though." Lelouch stated. "Do you think she would accept that I'm still alive?"

"Probably." C.C. mused. "She might even help keep our secret and conceal us. Besides, you have to reclaim your queen, do you not?" She smirked at Lelouch's expression following that statement.

"What? No!" Lelouch blurted, turning a shade of scarlet.

"It's okay." C.C. said. "I've enrolled us back into Ashford and hacked into the government database to make sure that Lucien Clear and Cera Flowers exist. We go back to school starting next week, although we will need to change our looks before then."

Lelouch looked at her like she was crazy. "We're both immortal, we could do anything we wanted. And you choose to go to school?"

C.C. pushed Lelouch down onto the bed and got on top of him, smiling knowingly. "Yes. Because I knew a certain someone would want to see Kallen."

Lelouch blushed again and looked away. "You did that just for me? But why?"

"Because I've never quite met a man like you before." C.C. explained. "It is because of you that I choose to go on living. Besides, you're mine forever. It would be logical to allow Kallen to have her fun with you while she can, don't you think?"

"Wh-what?" Lelouch stammered, face burning. "What are you talking about?"

"Aw." C.C. teased. "Is Lulu embarrassed? We both know she loves you, and I can tell you love her too."

"Get off of me!" Lelouch spluttered, pushing her off. "You witch. Why do you enjoy making me uncomfortable so much?"

C.C. laughed. "Because you're cute when you're flustered, and it's funny."

Lelouch's only response was to snort and turn away.

"Now." C.C. said with a glint in her eye, "Shall we go get a proper house in the city?"

* * *

><p>Five hours after Lelouch entered the casino, he returned to C.C., who had fallen asleep outside the casino on a bench, with two large trunks of money and a keyring with multiple keys on it. "$500,000 and the keys to a ferrari, a motorcycle, and a small townhouse. These should suffice for now, shouldn't they." Lelouch laughed at C.C.'s expression as he walked over to the ferrari and placed the money in the trunk.<p>

"I'll take the motorcycle, you take the ferrari." Lelouch said, tossing C.C. the keys to the beautiful sports car. "Just follow me and we should be back home in no time." He finished his statement with a smirk as he donned the helmet and swung a leg over the motorcycle.

C.C. got in the car, admiring the beautiful interior and the comfortable seats, while wondering if Lelouch had acquired it through legit means or through geass. She inserted and turned the key, and the engine came to life. The purring sound was rather soothing, but she had no time to admire the car any longer as Lelouch pulled out into the street and began speeding off.

_That bastard! _C.C. thought as she hurriedly turned out and raced after the former emperor.

After a decent-lengthed ride, Lelouch stopped in front of one of the smaller houses and dismounted the motorcycle. C.C. stopped the car right behind him and got out, spinning the keys around her right index finger. "This is it." Lelouch said, turning to C.C.

While Lelouch retrieved the money from the trunk, C.C. took the house keys and let herself inside. The interior was nice and cozy, with the first room in front of the entrance being a large living room complete with sofas and a T.V., with a coffee table in the middle. Beyond that was the dining room and then the kitchen. A hallway led off from the left of the dining room that split into a bathroom on the left and a bedroom with a single king-sized bed on the right. After her inspection, she plopped down on the couch and turned the T.V. on.

Lelouch then entered, carrying the $500,000 worth of cash, and immediately dumped it onto the coffee table. "It's getting late." he commented tiredly, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Let's go shopping for costumes tomorrow." With that said, he locked the door behind him and flopped onto the couch next to C.C., sighing contentedly.

As she flipped through the channels, she leaned her head onto Lelouch's shoulder and cuddled up to him. In return, she felt Lelouch's hand go around her shoulder, and she smiled unconsciously.

"Wait. Go back." Lelouch said, and C.C. complied. The channel showed Nunnally, the 100th Empress of Britannia, with Suzaku Kururugi as Zero and Prince Schneizel behind her, shaking hands with Ohgi as the treaty between the Black Knights and Britannia was completed. C.C. looked up at Lelouch's face as he stared, eyes transfixed to the screen, a tear slowly falling down his cheek. "Nunnally…" He whispered.

C.C. raised her hand to his face and wiped the tear away with her thumb, then gently turned his head to face her. "Lelouch, I love you and I'll always be here for you, you know that right?" She asked softly.

Lelouch smiled slightly through the tears welling in his eyes. "Yeah. And I love you too, C.C."

C.C. pushed Lelouch down onto the couch with one hand while she turned the T.V. off. Then she dropped the remote and turned her attention to the demon emperor lying beneath her. Smiling, she compared the Lelouch he was now to the enemy of the world he was a few weeks ago. She preferred this Lelouch.

"We're returning to school in two days." C.C. said softly, collapsing on top of him and laying her head on his chest. "How do you feel?"

"Lelouch stared up at the ceiling as he allowed his thoughts to wander. "I don't know. Do you think I can tell Kallen who I am without her stabbing me again?"

C.C. sought out his hand with hers and interlaced their fingers. "If you want Kallen, then you should take the risk."

Lelouch sighed deeply and mused, "I suppose so." Then he added with a yawn, "I'm exhausted."

His words fell on deaf ears, for C.C. was already sound asleep, using Lelouch as a pillow. Smiling, Lelouch stroked C.C.'s hair as he thought about how adorable she really was when she wasn't annoying him. It wasn't long before Lelouch, too, had drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, here's chapter 2 for anyone actually reading this. This story will be mostly fluff for now, but i promise I'll think of a plot for it in the future ^_^ enjoy and let me know how i'm doing with this stuff :)**

* * *

><p>Lelouch awoke to the morning sunlight slanting across his face. Shielding his eyes, he glanced at C.C. who was still asleep on his chest. With a deep sigh, Lelouch dropped his head back and turned it away from the sunlight.<p>

C.C. suddenly moaned lightly in her sleep, "Cheese-kun..." This caused Lelouch to laugh softly, which woke C.C. up.

"Good morning." Lelouch said, stroking C.C.'s hair. "How was Cheese-kun?"

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of a blushing C.C. She glared at him, then rolled off of him and fell off the sofa with a yelp. "Ow..." C.C. groaned as she sat up and attempted to preserve her dignity.

That was the last straw as Lelouch burst out laughing, ignoring the death glare that C.C. sent his way. After his laughing subsided, he glanced over at the green-haired girl to see her sitting on the ground and scowling at him, not amused. "Are you done yet?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Mhm..." Lelouch mumbled, sitting up.

"Oh yeah." C.C. said, reaching into her pocket. "I forgot to give you these yesterday." She pulled out a box and handed it to Lelouch.

"What's this?" Lelouch asked curiously and he took the box from her.

"Blue contacts to help conceal your identity and to help contain your geass." C.C. explained.

"Oh, okay." Lelouch said as he opened the box and inspected the contacts.

"Come on, you need a haircut." C.C. said dragging him into the bathroom and beginning to search through all the drawers. At last, she found a pair of scissors and returned to Lelouch, who looked at her with a fearful expression as she approached him with them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lelouch asked skeptically.

C.C. ignored him and found a chair and placed it in front of the mirror, then commanded, "Sit." Lelouch sighed regretfully, he liked his hair, but he knew it was necessary. He just hoped C.C. didn't completely ruin his attractiveness. He tentatively complied with her demands, although C.C. could tell he was terrified. "Am I really that scary..." The immortal girl muttered as she began to cut his hair.

When C.C. was finished, Lelouch was surprised at how much he liked the results. It was not at all like the hideous mess that he had expected. Although it was totally different, he thought that he was still rather attractive.

"Like it?" C.C. smirked at Lelouch's reaction of incredulity. "I picked up a bit of skill in this over the hundreds of years that I've lived."

"It's a lot better than I expected." Lelouch admitted, turning his head from side to side. "I'm gonna take a shower to get rid of all this hair. Can you clean this up?" Lelouch was referring to all the hair on the ground.

"Sure." C.C. said, and left the room to find something to scoop up all the hairs with.

Lelouch quickly stripped and placed his clothes on the chair before stepping into the shower and drawing the curtain. He then turned the hot water on and stepped into it, enjoying the feeling, then hurriedly cleaned himself.

When he was done, he turned the water off and grabbed the towel that was neatly folded, resting on the top rack where water couldn't hit it. After drying off, he stepped out to find that C.C. had already finished cleaning and had disappeared.

Lelouch quickly dressed, then folded the towel and laid it on the chair and headed out into the living room, where he found C.C. lying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm done, do you want to shower?" Lelouch asked.

C.C. blinked at him before saying, "Sure. It's been awhile since my last one.", before rising and disappearing into the bathroom.

After putting on his contacts, Lelouch collapsed onto the couch and took this time to wonder about all the events that had happened. It still shocked him a bit that he was now immortal, but he figured it was supposed to be a good thing, and so didn't question it.

"Nunnally..." Lelouch whispered, feeling tears threatening to break through again. He would miss her, but he couldn't risk attempting to see her again. "All this was for you... I'm glad I was able to keep my promise to you. Forgive me." Lelouch smiled slightly, remembering when he made the promise to his sister.

C.C.'s voice shook him out of his thoughts. "What are you smiling at?" She asked, following his gaze but unable to find something funny along it's path.

"Huh?" Lelouch started as he turned to look at her. "Nothing."

C.C. rolled her eyes and asked, "Shall we go shopping?"

"Sure." Lelouch agreed. "But don't you need to disguise yourself or something?"

C.C. tilted her head a little as she looked at him strangely. "Nobody knows who I am or what I look like. I'm no famous demon emperor."

Lelouch blinked. "But weren't you being hunted by Britanni-"  
>"That's because your father wanted my code to be able to complete his plan." C.C. explained. "Now that he's dead, I see no point in hiding my identity in public."<p>

That made sense, although Lelouch was still not convinced.

Seeing Lelouch's doubting expression, C.C. smiled softly and assured him, "I'll be fine. The bigger problem is you. We can't allow anyone to recognize you in public."

Lelouch frowned, knowing she was right, and said, "Alright, let's go into town, but let's just be careful for the time being. We can stop by some cafe or something and eat before we go shopping." Lelouch then rose and snatched his keys off the coffee table.

C.C. opened one of the trunks of cash and grabbed one of the bundles of cash, that should be sufficient for one day. She then followed Lelouch outside to the Ferrari.

C.C. got into the shotgun and, tossing the money to Lelouch, laid back against the comfortable leather seat. After catching and pocketing the cash, Lelouch inserted the key and turned it, and the engine came to life. "Ah, this is so nice." He smiled at his new car before he pulled out at top speed.

Lelouch sped into town at well over 100 mph, barely ever slowing down. As the streets were almost empty at this time of day, Lelouch saw fit to enjoy himself as much as he could.

When Lelouch stopped, C.C. looked outside and saw that Lelouch had stopped in front of a Pizza Hut. Eyes glittering, she whispered slowly, "Pizzaaaa…"

Lelouch held back a laugh at her reaction and exited the car, then entered the building with C.C. right behind him. People around looked up as they entered, then returned their attention to their food. _Phew._ Lelouch thought. _Nobody recognized me yet._

After they had eaten, they set off for the mall. However, Lelouch had to drive slower as they neared the busiest part of town, as the streets began to fill up.

"We're here." Lelouch said finally, looking up at the huge shopping mall as he parked the car into an empty spot as close to the building as possible, ignoring the looks of admiration as he got out.

Excitement suddenly bubbled up within C.C. as she stared at the huge mall. "Come on!" She exclaimed, running off towards the building and leaving Lelouch behind.

"Hey, wait up!" Lelouch allowed himself a laugh at how excited she was and ran after her.

He caught up with her at the mall entrance, out of breath, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Gotcha. It's not... nice to... run off like that... you know." He whispered between breaths, causing her to giggle and turn her head up to face him, leaning back in his arms. Lelouch lightly pressed his lips to hers for a second before straightening back up and relaxing his embrace. "Come on, let's go."

The mall split off into a left and a right, with an escalator leading up to the second floor in the middle. "So," Lelouch began, looking around at the people to see if anyone was looking at them strangely. Thankfully, nobody was yet. "Left or right first?"

C.C. thought for a second, then pointed to the left and said, "That way." Then C.C. grabbed Lelouch's hand and began dragging him along. The first store that they passed that caught C.C.'s eye sold lingerie.

"Oh no…" Lelouch muttered under his breath as he entered the store with the eccentric girl. C.C. let go of his hand as she began searching through the store's racks upon racks of underwear, throwing everything that she liked into Lelouch's arms. Pretty soon, Lelouch was holding a mountain of panties and bikinis.

"Okay, I'm done!" C.C. smiled at him. "Now you get to help me pick the best ones!" Even though Lelouch had seen her in only underwear before, he still blushed at the prospect. He dumped her stuff into the changing room, then left her to her privacy and sat outside on a bench, lost in his thoughts and waiting.

Before long, C.C. exited the changing room wearing a red laced bikini, asking with a wink, "What do you think?"

Lelouch had to force himself to stop staring and to answer her question as heat rushed to his cheeks. "You look amazing." He finally said after seconds of staring.

C.C. giggled and disappeared back into the changing room while Lelouch was left to his own thoughts again as he waited for her to show herself in another sexy outfit.

This went on for well over an hour before C.C. finally decided on the ones that she wanted and handed them to Lelouch. "Are you done?" Lelouch asked, slightly disappointed, although he would never admit it.

C.C. must have picked up that tone in his voice, because she leaned in closer and whispered seductively into his ear, "I'll let you see more than this tonight if you're good." She then smirked as Lelouch's facial expression was priceless.

Lelouch bought the clothes for her, then carried the bag as they left the store. As soon as they were outside, C.C. whispered, "Nobody can tell who you are. Maybe this will work after all."

"Maybe." Lelouch replied with a sly smile. "The only thing that might give me away is my extremely attractive face." He added jokingly.

C.C. laughed and interlaced her fingers with his before dragging him towards the next store.

* * *

><p>After a day of shopping and two more meals at Pizza Hut, C.C. and Lelouch were on their way back home, the trunk and back seat of the Ferrari completely loaded with their items. The sun had long set and the Ferrari's headlights threw long shadows behind everything they passed.<p>

"Tell me, C.C." Lelouch asked curiously after a while of driving in silence. "Don't you ever get bored of pizza?"

C.C. turned to him with an amused look on her face. "I've been eating it for hundreds of years, Lulu. Why would I get bored of it now?"

Lelouch shrugged while staring at the road ahead. "Maybe you should try something else. You might find it better than pizza."

"No." C.C. said with such finality that Lelouch turned his head to her, almost shocked. C.C. turned her face away with fake disdain. "How could you say things like that?"

Lelouch chuckled nervously as he turned his attention back to the street. "Sorry…"

C.C. suddenly laughed lightly and said, "Lelouch, you always take things so seriously. Of course we can try other stuff."

Lelouch mentally slapped himself as he groaned. He could never and probably would never be able to figure C.C. out. The rest of the drive passed in silence as both of them were lost in their own thoughts.

"Home sweet home." Lelouch breathed as he finally pulled up to their house, glad to be able to rest. As she did the day before, C.C. took the keys and let herself inside, leaving Lelouch to deal with all the things that they had bought. "C.C.! Can you help me with this stuff please?" Lelouch yelled with a pleading tone as he struggled to pick up two of the bags of their new belongings.

C.C. poked her head out of the doorway and stuck her tongue out at him, to which Lelouch merely bowed his head and let out a deep sigh. It took him two trips to the Ferrari and back to get everything side, after which he collapsed on the couch with exhaustion and glared at C.C. "You… witch." He growled as he took his contacts out. "You unpack all this."

The immortal girl ignored him as she dug through the bags and pulled out the giant stuffed Cheese-kun that she had bought, then flopped down on the couch with it and cuddled up to Lelouch. "You do it…" She said tiredly.

Lelouch sighed in resignation and got up. As he picked up the bag filled with C.C.'s lingerie, he smirked evilly to himself and dumped its contents all over her, eliciting a shriek as C.C. dropped Cheese-kun and curled up instinctively to protect herself.

"Ugh… Lulu you're so mean…" C.C. mumbled as she extracted herself from the mountain of panties and began to sort everything out. Lelouch gave her a quick kiss, laughing on the inside, before he proceeded to sort through the remaining bags of clothes and accessories that they had bought to make life more comfortable.

After everything was cleaned and sorted into their respective places, Lelouch and C.C. laid together on the bed, both spent. "Say," Lelouch said, causing C.C. to look up at him. "This place is starting to look like home, huh?"

"Yeah." C.C. agreed as she smiled at their new house. They had decorated the rooms to their liking, and filled the closet and drawers up with clothes and other necessities, thanking god that the closet was big enough to hold everything.

Lelouch took what was left of the cash they took with them that morning and counted it before placing it on the bedside table. He had stashed the rest of the money under their bed. "We spent over $2000 today." Lelouch noted to himself with amusement, chuckling, before lying back and wrapping his arm around C.C. and pulling her close.

"We're returning to school tomorrow, how do you feel?" C.C. asked. Lelouch had already set the alarm clock appropriately.

"I don't know." Lelouch admitted honestly. "I'm kind of nervous to be honest."

C.C. suddenly pressed herself into Lelouch's side and asked coyly, "It's okay, I'll be with you. By the way, remember what I promised you earlier?"

Lelouch blushed slightly as he remembered. He knew that if anyone else was watching, they would think something was wrong with him for his coming decision, but he didn't care. He was too tired after being dragged around for a whole day and didn't feel he was up for that. "Maybe… tomorrow…" Lelouch whispered as he drifted off.

C.C. sighed. She would have to wait. "Good night, Lelouch…" She murmured before falling asleep herself, using Lelouch as a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Does this count as M or T? should I change it? im new to this stuff <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, here's chapter three. also, I want to ask you guys a question, in the future, do you want to see more of LuluxC.C.? LuluxKallen? Or maybe all 3 together? let me know and enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>C.C. woke up to an annoying ringing sound, which was immediately cut off, but it had already done it's job. "C.C., time to get up." Lelouch's voice said as his hand stroked her hair. It was comforting, and she didn't want to do anything.<p>

"I don't wanna…" She murmured before cuddling up to Lelouch, refusing to open her eyes. C.C. felt a gentle pressure, and complied to it's wishes, rolling over and freeing Lelouch's arm. She heard rustling behind her as Lelouch rose and grabbed his clothes, then heard him sigh. She could just imagine the former emperor judging her for not wanting to wake up.

Once he left the room, C.C. rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Over the hundreds of years that she had lived, she still hadn't developed a habit of being able to wake up early. It was a wonder Lelouch could.

After long minutes of lying in bed, C.C. gave in and rose slowly. Grabbing a set of random clothes, C.C. went into the bathroom to take a shower. As she passed the kitchen, she saw Lelouch cooking something and raised an eyebrow. "You can cook?" She asked critically.

Lelouch looked up at her and nodded, seemingly unfazed by her tone. "Something I picked up from being in the royal family."

C.C. smiled slightly at the thought as she stripped and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water awaken her and refresh her senses.

When she was done, she dried herself off, dressed, and went into the dining room to find Lelouch sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the T.V. A plate of food was on the table, which C.C. picked up, then went and sat down on the sofa next to Lelouch.

"What's new?" C.C. asked as she ate hurriedly.

"Nothing much," Lelouch said as he chuckled lightly. The two of them proceeded to sit in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"How is it?" Lelouch suddenly asked, referring to the food.

"Huh?" C.C. stopped for a second before turning and looking at Lelouch questioningly, not knowing what he was talking about.

"The food." Lelouch said, making a head motion towards her plate.

"Oh." C.C. said, returning her attention to her plate. "It's pretty good. But I still like pizza better."

Lelouch laughed. "Of course." He said as if he had expected that answer.

When C.C. finished, she took the plate to the sink then retrieved their school bags from their room, dumping Lelouch's on top of him. "Shall we go?" C.C. asked, shouldering hers.

Lelouch quickly put his contacts in, then picked his bag up as well and, snatching his keys, started towards the door. "Let's."

C.C. followed Lelouch out and closed the door behind her. The former emperor walked to the motorcycle and slung his bag across his body so it wouldn't fall off. Tossing C.C. a helmet, Lelouch swung a leg over and inserted the key, turning it to ignition.

After putting her helmet on, C.C. got on behind Lelouch and wrapped her arms around him tightly. C.C. prepared herself mentally and physically as she gripped her bag tightly.

Lelouch yelled back, "Hold on!", as he pulled out into the street and sped off towards Ashford academy. As Lelouch weaved through traffic, C.C. clung on for dear life, eyes squeezed shut, praying to the gods that she didn't fall off and get run over.

At the speed Lelouch was going, it wasn't long before he slowed and said softly, "We're here." The moment that he parked the motorcycle, C.C. jumped off, sincerely glad that the stressful ride was over. Checking the time, Lelouch saw that they had about fifteen minutes before school started. Lelouch turned to the building and said, "Come on, we have to go get our school uniforms."

As the two walked towards the school building, heads turned in their direction as they passed, but nobody seemed to recognize Lelouch. "Nobody yet…" C.C. whispered so that only Lelouch could hear.

"Yeah." Lelouch agreed. "The main problems are going to be Rivalz, Anya, and Gino."

"Kallen?" C.C. smirked, although she already knew that Lelouch was going to tell her anyways. She just enjoyed making Lelouch uncomfortable.

Said person seemed to realize her intention, for he didn't respond and merely continued walking. C.C. giggled to herself as she followed her emperor into the building.

"Class, we have two new students today." Kallen raised her head off of her arms at the teacher's voice. "Lucien, Cera, come in please." As they entered, Kallen's eyes widened.

"C.C…." Kallen gasped under her breath as she stared at the green-haired girl. "What are you doing here…" Then her eyes narrowed as she shifted her gaze to Lucien. _Could it be…? _Hope swelled in her chest.

"You are to help these students until they get settled in, got it?" The teacher said, then turning to C.C. and Lucien. "You may sit wherever you like."

The majority of the girls began begging Lucien to sit next to them, but were all ignored. The two of them walked straight towards Kallen, causing the room to grow quiet as people began to whisper among themselves.

Lucien sat down in the empty seat just left of Kallen, and C.C. sat down on his other side, ignoring the whispers that had begun to fill the room. "Why did he sit next to Kallen?" One girl asked, "She'll beat him up if he's not careful."

Before long, the teacher shouted, "Be quiet, class! Today's lesson will be…" At that, Kallen tuned out the teacher's words as she glanced at Lucien, who didn't seem to be paying any attention either. He looked up as she did and their eyes met.

He smirked at her, and Kallen quickly looked away, heart pounding in her chest. Then she realized she was treating him like he really was Lelouch, and if he wasn't, that would just create an awkward situation. Maybe it was just a coincidence that he was with C.C. Besides, Lelouch was dead, right? Kallen had watched him get stabbed through the heart by Suzaku. Then why did Lucien remind her of Lelouch so much? His smirk, his features, his stride as he walked, he was exactly like Lelouch.

_He's dead. _Kallen forced herself to think. A tear rolled down her cheek without her noticing, until it fell onto her papers with a plop.

"Are you okay?" She heard Lucien ask softly. He even sounded like Lelouch. _What is going on here? Am I going crazy? Imagining things? _

"I'm fine, thanks." Kallen muttered quietly as she wiped the wet spot with her sleeve. She decided to confront C.C. later and interrogate her. In the meantime, however, she had to pretend to pay attention to the teacher's boring lecture.

As soon as the bell that marked the end of school rang, Kallen grabbed C.C.'s wrist to prevent her from leaving, and said in a low tone, "Cera, we need to talk." C.C. merely looked passively back at her as the rest of the students began filing out the door.

Kallen felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Lucien. "Let's go on the roof." Kallen let go of C.C., mystified, and turned to follow him as they walked down the hall towards the stairs that led to the roof.

When the three of them were alone on the roof, Lucien turned to C.C. with a questioning look, who merely nodded and backed off a step to watch the exchange. Lucien took a deep breath, then swiped his hand across his eyes, expertly removing his contacts, and revealing the deep purple eyes trademark of Lelouch vi Britannia.

Kallen's eyes widened as she stared, taking a step back. She remembered how she felt when Lelouch had looked into her eyes like that, how she had felt when he smiled warmly at her or when he congratulated her as Zero. "Le… Lelouch?" She stammered, to which he nodded. "But… but... how?"

Lelouch sighed as he explained, "The plan between me and Suzaku was to center the world's hatred on me, then have him kill me as Zero so that all hate would be dispelled and that a new, united world would come out of it." He hesitated for a second, then continued. "That has been achieved, but…" He trailed off.

Kallen tilted her head expectantly. "But? But what?"

"I had become immortal before that." Lelouch finished.

Kallen blinked, once, twice, a third time. "What do you mean, you're immortal?" She finally managed out.

"You saw Suzaku's stab. There's no way a normal person would have survived that." Lelouch said.

"Yes," Kallen agreed, confused. "But that doesn't explain how you became immortal."

"Let me explain." C.C. said, walking up and standing next to Lelouch, resting a hand on his arm. "In addition to geass, there is another supernatural power known as code. This power grants the person immortality and eternal youth.

"However, code can be countered by people whose geass power has reached the final stage, where it appears in both eyes instead of just the usual one. These people have the power to take code from someone who has it." C.C. paused to see if Kallen understood what was going on so far.

When the redhead nodded, C.C. continued, "Lelouch's father had this power. When Lelouch killed his father, he also inadvertently inherited his code."

"Wait, what?" Kallen asked, head still spinning, still not completely sure what was going on. C.C. merely smiled in response, allowing Kallen to figure everything out for herself.

Then, starting towards the door, C.C. said, "I'll leave you two to settle your differences."

Upon passing Kallen, however, C.C. put a hand on the girl's shoulder and whispered, "Don't lose your chance", before entering the building and leaving the two alone, closing the door behind her.

Kallen turned to look after her, wondering what she meant. When she returned her attention to Lelouch, she saw he was staring at the ground uncomfortably. "Kallen…" He began, "Do you hate me?"

That question caught her off guard. "Huh? What?" She asked, confused. It seemed the entire day would be full of surprises.

"Do you hate me?" Lelouch repeated, suddenly unable to meet her eyes. "For everything that I did to you, for lying to you, for using the Black Knights?"

"Hate you?" Kallen asked, confused. "I never hated you, even for a single second."

Now it was Lelouch's turn to be surprised. "I have one question for you though." Kallen said. "What did you mean when you told me to live? What am I to you, Lelouch?" She felt tears well in her eyes as she remembered his response the last time she had asked this question. She had been heartbroken after that incident, feeling betrayed.

"Kallen, you were never just a pawn to me." Lelouch began slowly, resting a hand on her cheek. "You were always something more, and I couldn't bear the thought of you sacrificing yourself for my sake. If you had died for me, I would've felt even worse." Lelouch then paused for a second before finishing, "Kallen, do you love me?"

Kallen's face flushed the same color as her hair as she stuttered, "I… well, um… I… uh…"

She was cut off when Lelouch suddenly lunged forward and captured her lips in a kiss. That was the last thing she was expecting as she stiffened and stared straight ahead, eyes wide. However, there was no way she could resist Lelouch, as just being in his arms was enough to melt her into a puddle. She began to kiss back as the two of them shared their first real kiss.

Then, as suddenly as it had began, Lelouch slowly pulled back and said, smirking, "There are only two women I want in my life. I already have my witch, but I'm missing my queen. Will you fill that spot?"

Although Kallen was kind of miffed at having to share Lelouch with C.C., she couldn't be happier as she replied with the first smile she had allowed grace her features since the day of the Zero Requiem, "Of course."

Lelouch let out a deep pent-up breath as most of his fears dissipated. "However," Lelouch said, wanting to address the last thing weighing on his mind. "Nobody else can know that I'm still alive, maybe with the exception of Rivalz."

Kallen nodded, that made sense. "I understand."

Lelouch smiled brightly, that couldn't have turned out better. Maybe miracles sometimes really do happen. He thought to himself as he said to Kallen, "I have to run, C.C.'s waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." Kallen called after him as he waved and headed to the motorcycle.

When he returned to the motorcycle, C.C. was sitting on it sideways, waiting patiently. As he drew close, she rose and asked, "So how did it go?"

Lelouch grinned and replied, "I honestly didn't expect her to so readily accept all those facts. But it couldn't have gone better."

"That's good." C.C. said, looking away.

Lelouch frowned, as C.C. seemed somewhat upset. Then he suddenly understood. "Aw, is my little witch jealous?" Lelouch teased as he closed the distance between them and gently raised her face to look him in the eye.

"I…" C.C. trailed off, blushing and knowing she had given him permission to. She just hadn't realized how it would feel until it actually happened. In addition, she found she couldn't tear her gaze away from Lelouch's eyes. They were like deep purple pools, and C.C. felt she could lose herself in them forever and not regret it.

"C.C., I'll be here, by your side, forever. I won't leave you alone again." Lelouch whispered softly and sincerely, which comforted her incredibly. C.C. cast her fears aside as she realized she was wrong to ever doubt his words.

C.C. leaned up as Lelouch leaned down, and their lips met in the middle, sending a rush of euphoria through her body. She would never be able to get enough of his affection, of his kisses and hugs. The future was uncertain, but for the present, C.C. was happy. _Mine. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that took me a while .-. I haven't really been working on this very much these past few days, not to mention school is starting up again, so forgive me please, I'll write and update as quickly as I can. :P Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The last bell of the day rang loudly throughout the school, signalling freedom for all the students. Lelouch was jolted awake from where he was asleep, propped up on his arm to make it seem like he was paying attention. Years of sleeping in class had given him experience, and he very rarely got caught nowadays, if ever.<p>

As the other students began filing out of the room, Lelouch slowly rose and picked up his school bag. Glancing over at C.C., he smiled slightly at the sight. Completely opposite to Lelouch, the green-haired immortal was lying head down on the desk, face buried in her arms and completely oblivious to everything going on around her, obviously asleep. Sighing lightly, Lelouch gently shook her shoulder and said softly, "C.C., wake up. School's over."

"Hm…?" C.C. mumbled as she raised her head to look at him, eyes half open.

Lelouch contained a laugh at C.C.'s expression as he repeated, "School's over."

"Oh…" C.C. stood up and stretched as she let out a huge yawn then rubbed her eyes.

"Still tired from last night?" Lelouch asked, smirking.

C.C. nodded tiredly but didn't say anything in response, eyes still half closed.

The two of them left the room and made their way down the hall towards the student council meeting room. It had been about a week since Lelouch had returned to school, and he felt he was beginning to resettle into the normal lifestyle. Kallen, being vice president of the student council, had talked to Rivalz, the president, who had allowed Lelouch and C.C. in.

When they walked in, Kallen and Rivalz were sitting on the couch, chatting amiably. Rivalz was doing something on his laptop. Upon Lelouch and C.C.'s entry, they looked up and waved in greeting.

Lelouch let of a sigh of relief, he was glad Gino had left on urgent duty concerning the Knights of the Round. With their numbers depleted, the remaining ones were on call more often than before. Even though Gino was friendly enough, Lelouch tried avoiding him as much as possible in order to preserve his life and his disguise. The guy could be really scary.

Rivalz had already found out about his identity when he and Kallen had been talking alone in the Student Council room and he had walked in on her calling him by his real name. He had been furious with Lelouch, but after they explained Lelouch's goal and Zero Requiem and made up an excuse for why Lelouch was alive, Rivalz had agreed to keep it a secret and to forgive his friend. In a way, it was good, as it lifted a huge burden off of Lelouch's shoulders.

Lelouch and C.C. walked over and sat down on the couch as well. "What's going on?" Lelouch asked Rivalz, hoping for news about Nunnally. "Anything new?"

"Everything's quiet." Rivalz said. "Empress Nunnally and Lady Kaguya are actually quite good at this, young as they may be."

Lelouch leaned back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling as he rested his head on his hands. "That's good to hear."

The four of them made light conversation until C.C.'s stomach suddenly made a loud rumbling sound causing the other three occupants of the room to stare at her. Lelouch raised his head off of his hands and looked at her. "Do you want to go eat?"

C.C. flushed and nodded in agreement. Lelouch laughed and stood up, bidding farewell to Kallen and Rivalz before he and C.C. left the room.

Once they were outside and walking down the hallway, Lelouch asked, "So, where to? Pizza Hut again?" Even though he knew her answer, there was no harm in asking.

C.C. smirked and said jokingly while taking his hand and interlacing their fingers, "You read my mind. How could you possibly have guessed?"

"I know everything." Lelouch said mysteriously, looking at C.C. with a mischievous smile. "There's nothing you can hide from me."

"So what's my favorite color?" C.C. asked innocently, knowing that Lelouch had no idea.

Lelouch's mind froze as he realized that he really didn't know what C.C.'s favorite color was. "Green?" He took a guess, as it was the color of her hair.

"Nope." She said, giggling. "So much for knowing everything."

Lelouch scoffed and said, faking indignation, "That's not fair. You never told me what it was."

"I know." C.C. laughed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Tch." Lelouch muttered, turning away.

* * *

><p>"I'd like three cheese pizzas please." C.C. said as the waiter was taking their order, causing the man to raise an eyebrow and Lelouch to facepalm.<p>

"Ordering for a party?" The waiter asked, confused. "We have takeout."

C.C. blinked and stared at him like he was stupid. "No, it's for me."

Now it was the waiter's turn to blink and stare. "Uh… alright ma'am." He said, writing down her order. Then he turned to Lelouch. "For you, sir?"

"I'll share with her." Lelouch said with a forced smile, eye twitching. As soon as the waiter was gone, he turned to glare at C.C. across the table. "Three pizzas? Really? How can you eat all that?"

C.C. stared back at him passively as she rested her elbows on the table. "I need to stock up for the coming days when you won't take me out to get pizza." She replied, tilting her head a little.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and sighed deeply as he leaned back against his seat. "You and your pizza."

C.C.'s only response was a yawn as she allowed her head to fall onto the table. "I'm tired." She mumbled.

Lelouch sat up and rested his elbows on the table as he gazed at the green-haired girl affectionately. Although she drove him crazy sometimes, he knew it was just her way of dealing with things. He smiled a little at how immature she was, even though she was hundreds of years old. Maybe that was what made her so adorable.

Lelouch was interrupted out of his thoughts when their waiter approached their table, carrying two of their three pizzas. As he set them on the table, he informed them, "The third one is coming right out." With that, he bowed slightly and walked away.

"C.C." Lelouch called, leaning over the table and shaking her gently. "Pizza's here." She raised her head, eyes half-closed, but immediately brightened up when she saw the pizza. She grabbed a slice and began devouring it with impossible speed.

Lelouch allowed himself a chuckle at her antics before taking a slice himself and beginning to eat it. He wasn't all that hungry, but he had to eat now, as he knew he would be too lazy to go out again and get food for himself later.

When the third pizza came, Lelouch was already stuffed after eating only about a third of one of the pizzas. As the waiter was about to set it down, C.C. said, "We'll take that one to go please."

The waiter froze for a second before nodding and leaving to get a box for the pizza. Lelouch stifled a laugh at the interactions between C.C. and the waiter. "C.C." Lelouch sighed as he watched her finish up the second pizza. "Everyone is going to think you're crazy at this rate."

C.C. shrugged and stated, "I couldn't care less. It's not like anyone can do anything to me anyways."

After C.C. finished eating and the boxed pizza came, the two of them walked outside, Lelouch carrying the box. "How are we going to bring this home?" Lelouch asked skeptically as they stood staring at the motorcycle.

"That's a good question." C.C. answered. "I have no idea."

Suddenly an idea struck Lelouch. "How about you sit behind me and carry it, and I'll go slowly so you don't fall off."

C.C. looked at him incredulously. "You, go slowly? You'll probably throw me face down on the street in the first five seconds."

Lelouch looked at her indignantly. "I will not."

"Geass someone and borrow their car." C.C. suggested after another minute of thought. "Then you can bring it back here after you take me home and get your motorcycle."

"I don't wanna make another trip back here." Lelouch complained. "It takes time, you know."

"Are you sure?" C.C. asked coyly, winking at him seductively. "I'll give you compensation tonight."

Lelouch groaned, cursing C.C. for deploying his hormones as a weapon against him in their argument. She and Kallen were the only ones who could checkmate him so easily like this. "Hmph. Fine." Lelouch reluctantly agreed.

Lelouch walked up to a car who had just parked, looking around to make sure nobody was watching. As the owner got out, Lelouch asked in a passive tone, "Excuse me, sir?" When the man looked up, Lelouch removed his contacts with a sweep of his hand and commanded. "Let me borrow your car. Forget about this encounter as well."

Lelouch watched as the familiar process unfolded and the man's irises took on a red tinge. "Of course, my lord." He said, handing Lelouch his keys before walking into the restaurant.

Lelouch entered the driver's seat and C.C. sat in the shotgun, pizza on her lap. Sighing, Lelouch shot her a sideways glance and muttered, "Witch.", to which C.C. merely smiled.

After dropping C.C. and her pizza off at home, Lelouch returned to the Pizza Hut and parked the car in the exact same spot. Thankfully it wasn't too far away from their townhouse. Getting out, Lelouch wedged the keys in between the car and the door handle skillfully, making sure it was secure. After admiring his work for a second, Lelouch mounted his motorcycle and sped home, again cursing C.C. for convincing him into doing this.

Upon entering the house, Lelouch shouted tiredly, "C.C., I hope you're happy." There was no reply.

Knowing C.C. was probably hiding somewhere to scare him, Lelouch proceeded carefully, expecting her to jump out at any corner. Even so, he was still surprised and let out a yelp when C.C. jumped on him from behind, sending them both to the floor.

"That scream was pretty manly." C.C. teased as she looked down at him.

"Shut up." Lelouch mumbled, face flushing slightly as he averted his gaze for a second.

C.C. giggled, then suddenly leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Lelouch was well used to C.C. randomly kissing him on impulse, and reached up, one hand tangling in her hair and the other sliding along her hip. Lelouch gently pressed his tongue against her lips, and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing him entry. Lelouch then slipped his hand under her shirt and moved it upwards as their tongues fought for dominance. C.C. began moaning lightly into his mouth as his hand reached sensitive areas.

Suddenly, just as they were getting started, Lelouch heard his ringtone and felt a vibrating in his pocket, causing both of them to freeze. Lelouch's eyes snapped open as C.C. leaned back a little bit. Sighing disappointedly, he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, and saw that it was Rivalz who was calling.

Deciding to ignore it, Lelouch threw his phone onto the couch as he flipped C.C. over so that he was on top, resuming where they had left off. He deviated away from C.C.'s lips as he moved down, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. C.C. tilted her head back on instinct to allow Lelouch easier access.

Lelouch lingered around a certain, especially sensitive area on C.C.'s neck that he had found a few days ago. Whenever he kissed or sucked on the skin, C.C. would shudder and gasp in pleasure, and tighten her grip on him as if he would disappear any second.

Returning his attention up, he placed one hand on the ground next to C.C.'s head as his other hand continued to roam her body. C.C. rested one hand on Lelouch's chest, sliding her other hand up his neck and around his head to end up in his hair, pulling him even closer.

During a short break when their lips weren't connected, C.C. gasped, "Lelouch… let's… take this… to the bedroom…"

"Sure." Lelouch agreed, smiling in anticipation of what was to come, as he stood up and started towards it. C.C. scrambled up and followed him. As soon as she entered the room, Lelouch pushed the door closed behind her and had her pinned to the bed, hands exploring her body, inciting heated moans from C.C. whenever they touched her skin. C.C. took Lelouch's face in both hands as their lips crashed together, both of them filled with lust for the other.

* * *

><p><strong>So... sorry if that ending disappointed you, but I've never written a lemon before and I feel like I would completely fail at it. If you guys would like to see it, I can give it a shot, but I'll put it in a separate one so that this one can stay T. Also, I'll try to come out with longer chapters in the future xD<strong>


	5. Apology

**Hi guys, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter or something and was disappointed. Just to let you know I'm still working on the next chapter, school has started off ridiculously, and I haven't had much time to work on this between homework and dealing with problems with my girlfriend and such. I'm about halfway done with the next chapter (sorry) and it doesn't really help that I kind of can't think of anything to write about. I'm trying to brainstorm ideas farther ahead about what Lelouch and C.C. will do next so I don't get stuck like this again, so it's taking awhile to finish this next chapter. Apologies again and please bear with me while I figure out the fanfiction life xD **


	6. Chapter 5

**Holy shit... I'm so sorry that this took me so damn long, but I was kind of out of fluff ideas and it was frustrating. I had to introduce some plot, or this fic would have died pretty fast. But now that I know what to write about, it'll go faster. I'll try to make it as fluffy and C.C. x Lelouch as possible xD **

* * *

><p>The assassin crouched on the roof, staring down at his target patiently. He was dressed in all black and dark purple, blending in easily with the shadows. A cape was wrapped around his shoulders, and a hood hid his features in shadow. As he waited, he flipped his knife in one hand. The blade had been darkened with smoke so it wouldn't reflect the light too much, although there wasn't much light that night anyway. The moon hung low in the sky behind him, not helping to dispel the darkness around.<p>

According to his sources, the man he had been hunting for the past few days was part of the Black Knights. The assassin's eyes narrowed as he waited for his target's friends to leave him alone. He hadn't gotten a chance to complete his task, as his target was never isolated. However, he was patient. He could wait.

Before long, his target waved farewell to his friends and turned around to head for home. The assassin tensed his leg muscles in anticipation. This might be the only chance he would get in the next week. Once he was sure the man was alone, he dropped from the roof, landing directly in front of him.

The man stepped back and held his hands up with a startled yelp, but it was no use. Rising, the assassin flicked his wrist, cape spinning, and a knife flew with lightning speed and struck his target directly in the throat with stunning velocity.

He didn't even have time to scream. The man fell backwards, landing on the ground with a loud thump, blood already beginning to pool around his body. The assassin retrieved his knife, staring at the corpse coldly with determination shining in his eyes.

However, there was something else there. As he turned from the dead Black Knight and disappeared into the night, the moonlight glinted off a pair of crimson wings gleaming in his right eye.

* * *

><p>C.C. awoke to the morning sunlight streaming in through the open blinds, landing across her face.<p>

"Hn..." C.C. mumbled, turning her face away from the light. However, she found she couldn't make herself fall asleep again, and sat up.

Lelouch was still peacefully asleep, turned away from C.C. Leaning over him with a playful smirk, C.C. blew gently on his face, causing him to wave a hand in front of his face and mumble a little in his sleep. Giggling, C.C. blew again, and his eyes twitched as he unconsciously pulled his covers higher to cover his face.

Sitting back, C.C. gazed at the demon emperor fondly for a second before poking him in the side. Lelouch groaned slightly and rolled over so that he was facing the ceiling. C.C. leaned over him, looking directly down at him as she began to poke his cheeks, smiling with amusement.

Suddenly, Lelouch's eyes snapped open and C.C. fell off with a yelp, startled. "C.C., can you not, I was asleep." He snapped, sitting up.

C.C. giggled. "Well you're awake now aren't you?" She tilted her head a little as she looked cutely at him, knowing he couldn't be mad at her.

Lelouch blinked at her for a second, then fell back on the bed and draped an arm over his face. "I hate you. I can't even be mad at you when you do that."

"Does that mean I can do it every morning now?" C.C. asked with an innocent smile.

Lelouch jumped up and tackled her to bed, "Do it again and I will kill you." He growled threateningly.

C.C. stared back passively, arms splayed to the sides. "Really now."

"Really." Lelouch breathed, rolling off of C.C. and lying next to her. Lelouch then sighed contently and whispered, "It's Saturday, what should we do?"

C.C. swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, walking over to the dresser. "I don't know. You decide." She said.

Lelouch lay on his side facing C.C., admiring her curvy body and her long, slender legs. "So we do whatever I say?"

C.C. looked back at him, and upon seeing the glint in his eye, decided it wouldn't be a good idea to agree to that. "Almost whatever." She agreed. "There are a few exceptions."

"Tch." Lelouch muttered, turning to the ceiling and lacing his fingers beneath his head.

After putting on a clean bra and panties, C.C. crawled back into bed and lay with her chin on her hands. "Who knows what kinds of dirty ideas go through that head of yours?" She asked teasingly, turning her head to look at Lelouch.

Lelouch turned to give an offended look to C.C. "What did you think I would have wanted to do?" He scoffed.

"From your reaction, something you know I wouldn't like to do." C.C. said, smiling in victory. "Am I wrong?"

Lelouch looked away and refused to justify that question with an answer.

After a moment of silence, Lelouch suggested, "Shopping?"

"Sure, why not." C.C. agreed, rolling on to her back. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She added, jumping out of bed and grabbing a change of clothes, then heading out to the bathroom.

Stripping, C.C. stepped into the shower and turned her face up into the stream of hot water. She was still sensitive from the previous night, and it soothed her body.

When she was done, she reluctantly stepped out and dried herself off. After dressing, she went out into the living room to find Lelouch sitting at the counter, finishing off a slice of pizza. "Lulu, I'm done, do you want to take a shower?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch looked up as he stuffed the last part of the crust into his mouth. "Oh okay." He said as he stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

As Lelouch disappeared inside, C.C. found a plate and, slapping a couple slices of pizza on it, slid it into the microwave. As her pizza heated, C.C. watched the plate turn, chin resting on her hands. It was sort of interesting to watch the cheese melt and drip down the sides to puddle on plate at intervals around the pizza.

When it was done, C.C. took it out and immediately began to devour it. She was already finished by the time Lelouch entered the kitchen after his shower. "Shall we be off?" Lelouch asked dramatically, sweeping his arm towards the door in a grand motion, reminding her of his days as Zero.

C.C. giggled. "Sure thing, Zero." She leaped up and slipped her arm through his, starting towards the door. Lelouch bent down and snatched his keys off the coffee table in the living room as they passed, having already picked up some money on his way out from his shower.

* * *

><p>As their house was relatively close to the shopping center, it wasn't long before they reached it and C.C. could breath again. Lelouch parked the Ferrari, ignoring the stares, and they both got out. "Where to first?" Lelouch asked, looking around at their surroundings.<p>

"I don't know. Let's just go." C.C. said, taking Lelouch's arm and dragging him off in a random direction.

"Hey! Wait!" Lelouch protested, but couldn't resist as C.C. pulled him along with her. Sighing, Lelouch had no choice but to follow her and hope she knew where she was going.

The first store that C.C. found interesting was a clothing store that sold dresses. Dragging Lelouch inside, C.C. began to flip through all the aisles upon aisles of different dresses and such, throwing everything that caught her eye into Lelouch's arms.

When she was done, she turned to Lelouch and exclaimed, "You know what comes next." She skipped over to the dressing room, Lelouch following. After dumping her stuff inside, he stood outside and waited.

As Lelouch waited, the bells jingled, signalling the door opening. Looking over, Lelouch saw that it was Kallen who had entered the store. She turned and saw him, and their eyes met. A surprised look came across her face as she weaved through the rows until she reached Lelouch.

"Hey." Lelouch said, smirking. "Never thought I'd see you buying a dress."

Kallen scoffed. "I'm not. I was just bored and decided to explore the mall."

At the sound of voices, C.C. poked her head out of the dressing room, and upon seeing Kallen, greeted her with a "Hello."

"Oh hey." Kallen responded, turning to face the immortal girl. C.C. stepped all the way out and asked, "What do you think, Lelouch?" She had on a simple, green dress with thin ribbons crossing it and a relatively revealing neckline. Although the dress was nothing fancy, she looked absolutely stunning.

"You look amazing." Lelouch complimented, causing Kallen to snort and turn in the opposite direction.

Suddenly, Kallen's phone rang, and she moved a couple of steps away to take it.

"Hello?... Oh hey Zero… What's up?" Kallen suddenly jumped up and shouted loudly, "What? Killed? How?"

At the word killed, Lelouch started, head whipping around. Kallen hung up, a grim look in her eyes. Turning to face Lelouch, she said, "A Black Knight member was found dead outside of a bar near his home this morning. Zero thinks it was a professional assassin, We're having a meeting."

"Let us come with you." Lelouch pleaded, eyes widening at the news.

Kallen turned and looked him in the eye. "You can't go. If you're found out, you're screwed. They might be confused, but they're gonna blame your geass if you're seen there. Plus, they betrayed you, so you have a reason to go against them."

Lelouch grimaced, hands curling into fists. He knew she was right, but could it be coincidence that the dead man was a Black Knight? "The assassin, if he exists, might be going after members of the Black Knights." Lelouch settled on saying hesitantly as she started off. "Be careful, Kallen."

Kallen turned once more and nodded, replying with a smile, "I will. Don't worry about me." Then she ran out the door and was gone.

C.C. looked at Lelouch worriedly as he stared at the door where Kallen had disappeared. "Are you okay?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Yeah." Lelouch said, looking back at C.C. over his shoulder. "I'm just a little worried…" He trailed off.

"Awww… How cute." C.C. cooed, giggling. "Is Lelouch worried about Kallen?" She pinched his cheek lightly.

"Shut up." Lelouch grumbled, turning away.

C.C. laughed and moved in front of Lelouch, "I'll follow you to the end if you want to go." She leaned up and, resting her hands on his chest, softly pressed her lips against Lelouch's. After a few seconds, she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

Lelouch stared back, grateful to have C.C., and sighed. "I don't know. For all we know, it could have been just a coincidence. If more Black Knight members get killed, we can come out of hiding. I don't want to risk revealing myself yet."

"Okay." C.C. agreed. What he said made sense, but she could tell that he was trying to convince himself too.

"Well then." Lelouch turned to C.C. and forced a smile onto his face. "Where to next?"

C.C. looked down at herself and realized she was still wearing the dress she had been trying on. "Let me go change back, then we can continue."

After changing, C.C. took Lelouch's arm and began dragging him out into the mall. "Come on, let's get you something fancy." She said cheerfully.

"Um." Lelouch paled at the thought. "I don't really-"

"Yes you do." C.C. cut him off as she continued pulling him along with her.

Lelouch sighed and followed the immortal girl as she entered a store that was lined with racks of different colored suits. C.C. began searching through the aisles, leading Lelouch, who waited with dread as to which suit she would force him to wear.

Suddenly, C.C. turned to Lelouch with a purple suit in her hand, and shoved it into him. "Try it on!" She exclaimed, and Lelouch could tell she was trying to get his mind off of the Black Knights.

Lelouch took the suit and inspected it gingerly, as if it would come alive any second. "Purple? Really?" He asked doubtfully.

"It matches your eyes." C.C. said, laughing. "You look like you just ate something disgusting."

"I'm not really one for fancy suits." Lelouch replied, grimacing.

"You'll look great." C.C. pressed. "Just try it on."

Sighing, Lelouch took the suit and went into the dressing room. He slowly stripped and changed into the purple suit, dreading his appearance. He stood in front of the mirror and inspected himself, finding that the suit wasn't actually as bad as he thought it would look. When he exited the room, C.C. was standing there, spacing off as she stared into the distance.

She turned as Lelouch appeared and looked him up and down. "See? You look nice." She complimented.

"Tch." Lelouch breathed out heavily, turning sideways as he flushed a little. "Really..."

"Yep!" C.C. smiled brightly. "Try these now." She added, shoving the pile of suits into Lelouch's arms.

Lelouch groaned. "You're lucky I love you so much." He muttered as he turned around and re-entered the room of death.

* * *

><p>"The person has to have been extremely skilled." Zero was saying as Kallen entered, standing high on a knightmare. All the members of the Black Knights were assembled in their hideout to discuss the situation. "I visited the site, and by the looks of the wound, the knife was thrown, and very fast and straight." His voice lowered as he added, "He had no time to react."<p>

People began whispering, fear and anxiety hanging thick in the air. "This was not a random murder that some random person decided to commit." Zero continued in a grim tone. "We're dealing with a professional assassin who is targeting the Black Knights. Either that, or someone is paying him to get rid of us.

"From now on, nobody stay out alone after 9 PM. Make sure that your houses are completely secure, and that you are not alone at any time. Your life depends on your vigilance."

Murmurs of assent rose from the people around the room. Everyone was terrified of the news. Kallen frowned, not quite sure why someone would send a professional assassin after them. Sure, Lelouch had pissed off a lot of people in his time as Zero, but they were all either dead or had accepted the Black Knights after they had made a treaty with Britannia.

"We will have to lay low for awhile until this assassin is taken care of." Zero continued. "We may be identified and targeted if we show our faces too often." Zero jumped down from his knightmare, saying, "Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki, meet me in my room."

That said, he turned, sweeping his cloak around him, and disappeared into his room. The Black Knights dispersed, some staying behind, some leaving. The three named followed Zero, where they found him sitting on his bed, arms supported by his knees. Since Suzaku was dead to the rest of the world, he had taken up permanent residence in the Black Knight's base, and consequently, his room was fully furnished.

Suzaku rose as they entered and gestured to the giant couch in his room. When they sat down, he began. "I would like you three to actively hunt down this assassin. Do whatever you must to eliminate this assassin as quickly as possible. I'm leaving the planning to you three." He paused for a second, then finished, "Don't do anything rash. Dismissed."

"Yes, Zero." They said in unison, rising, and left the room.

As they walked back to the main room of the secret hideout, Tamaki exclaimed, "We're in charge of everything, eh? This is getting exciting."

"We need to get rid of him fast before he kills anymore of our comrades." Ohgi sighed, hand on his head.

"Yeah." Kallen agreed.

As Kallen walked home after the meeting, she began thinking of ways to deal with the assassin. Lelouch would be able to easily get rid of him for them, wouldn't he? He was immortal and had geass, after all. She decided she would ask him about it later. If he agreed to help, which he probably would, this case could be solved in a week or less, under best circumstances. The chances of the assassin falling for baits was extremely unlikely, however.

Kallen smiled slightly at her wishful thinking, shaking her head, as she entered her house.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter took me really long, and I wanted to get it up as soon as possible, so forgive me if there are some mistakes. <strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**See, told you I'd try to write faster xD I want to thank all of you for reading this story, which started off as a random thing I put together over winter break when I was bored. My first few followers/reviewers/favorites, thank you for liking it, I would not have continued it if it weren't for you. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"We spent thousands of dollars again today…" Lelouch stated, staring up at the receipts in his hand as he lay on the bed. As he went through each one, he let it fall to bed, and his head was soon surrounded my long slips of paper.<p>

C.C. lay on her side on the bed, watching Lelouch riffle through the receipts. Her gaze shifted to the doorway, where all the fruits of a day's shopping were still sitting on the sofa in their bags. The two of them had been too lazy to unpack them, choosing instead to immediately enter their room and crash on the bed, exhausted.

"Not to mention, $500 on pizza alone." Lelouch continued in a judgmental tone, raising an eyebrow.

C.C.'s head whipped around at that comment as she sat up. "Stop judging me." She said. "I like pizza."

Lelouch stifled a laugh as he replied. "I know. I'm not judging."

C.C. narrowed her eyes and glared at Lelouch. "I can feel it."

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked innocently, biting his lip to keep himself from smiling or laughing.

"Stop ittt." C.C. complained, pouting. "What's so bad about pizza?"

"Nothing." Lelouch replied. "Never said anything was wrong with pizza."

"Hmph." C.C. crossed her arms and turned the other way, then fell backwards onto the bed next to Lelouch and cuddled up to him, draping an arm over his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. "Hater. Turn the light off. I'm tired." She mumbled.

Lelouch laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around the immortal girl. "Good night C.C." He whispered as he turned off the lamp on the bedside table and darkness filled the room.

* * *

><p>Lelouch sighed as he let his head to fall down on the notebook, arms extended over his head. "What are we supposed to do? We can't try to make a giant pizza for the third year in a row."<p>

C.C. leaned back in her chair as she twirled her pen between her fingers absently. "Why not?" She asked, pouting. "We never completed it anyway."

Lelouch raised his head and glared at her. "You already go to pizza hut at least once a day, C.C. You don't need this giant pizza as well."

"Yes I do." C.C. leaned forward and stared Lelouch in the eye. "There's a different feel to it."

"You've never had a giant pizza." Lelouch stated critically. "How would you know?"

"Hmph." C.C turned away. "The only reason I've never had one is because of the incompetence of the student council."

"No, it's because you were being so greedy and came out of hiding to get pizza!" Lelouch retorted, standing up and kicking his chair far behind him. Hands on the desk in front of him, he continued, "Don't go pinning the blame on us."

"I could've perfectly avoided them." C.C. scoffed. "It was a giant festival with people walking around everywhere. Plus, there wasn't even anyone there."

"We couldn't take the risk!" Lelouch shot back. "Besides, I could have brought pizza up to our room."

"Tch," C.C. turned away indignantly.

"Uh… guys?" Rivalz interjected hesitantly. "We-"

"Sorry." Lelouch sighed, sitting back down and returning his gaze to the blank piece of paper in front of him.

Turning back around, C.C. asked boredly, "What are we gonna do then?"

The three of them sat in silence for a long while. Kallen was absent, as she had been for the past week, busy on Black Knight business. C.C. dozed off, while Lelouch and Rivalz began discussing possible events.

"We could just have a huge dance." Lelouch suggested, leaning on his arm. "And just give everyone the day off."

"That could work…" Rivalz trailed off, tapping his pen on his desk. Looking out the window, he suddenly said, "Why don't we think about this some more and decide tomorrow? It's getting late."

"Mm." Lelouch agreed.

Rivalz collected his stuff and exited the room, yelling behind him, "See you tomorrow!"

"See you!" Lelouch called after him before collecting his things and rising from his seat. Lelouch stepped over to her and leaned down to gently shake her shoulder. "C.C. Wake up, it's time to go."

C.C. turned her head to the side and murmured, "Giant… pizza…mmm…"

Lelouch facepalmed and shook her again. This time, she slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them, looking around. "What is it?"

"It's time to go." Lelouch said, rising and looking down at her. As C.C. began to clean up her bag, Lelouch's phone rang loudly. Sighing tiredly, Lelouch held it up to his ear and said, "Hello? Lucien here."

"Lelouch?" The voice was Kallen's. "I need to talk to you about something. Can you meet me at the Black Knight's hideout in fifteen to thirty minutes? Bring C.C. as well."

Lelouch's eyes widened. "Why there? Won't I be recognized?"

"There's nobody here right now." Kallen said. "Besides Suzaku, of course."

"Alright." Lelouch sighed. He had wanted to let Suzaku know anyway, and this presented a chance to reach him without letting the other Black Knights know. "I'll be there soon."

"What's going on?" C.C. asked. She had her school bag slung over her shoulder and had come up behind Lelouch.

"Kallen needs to talk to me about something. I'm going to the Black Knight's hideout." Lelouch explained.

C.C. frowned. "Is that smart?"

"Not really..." Lelouch admitted, smiling sheepishly. "But nobody's there right now, so I should be fine." Starting out of the room, Lelouch said, turning his head, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Lelouch softly knocked on the door to the hideout to alert Kallen and Suzaku of his presence, then quietly let himself in and walked into the general meeting room. Kallen was sitting on the sofa, leaning back as she stared at her phone screen, dressed in a plain T-shirt and shorts. Suzaku was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Hey." Kallen looked up as they entered the room and sat up, putting her phone away.

Lelouch and C.C. sat down next to Kallen. Inspecting the room, Lelouch commented, "You guys sure changed the place a lot since I was last here." Not only was the entire place much larger, they had added new furnishing and other accessories. Turning back to Kallen, Lelouch asked, "Where's Suzaku?"

"Probably in his room." Kallen said airily, tilting her head in the direction of the hallway that led to Zero's room. "Zero!" She called, "They're here!"

Suzaku's voice answered, "Okay, coming."

Lelouch wasn't sure what to feel upon seeing his old friend again. He had seen Suzaku as an enemy for the most part during his rebellion, and had deceived him as well as most other people. However, Suzaku had helped him with Zero Requiem and had served him, kind of reigniting the spark of friendship.

As Suzaku entered the room, Lelouch said, "We meet again, Suzaku Kururugi, or should I say, Zero." As he spoke, he smirked and swept a hand across his eyes, removing his contacts.

Suzaku's eyes widened and he took a step back as he recognized the deep purple eyes of Lelouch vi Britannia. "Le...louch? What the… what?" Suzaku stammered as he stared at his friend, confused. "Is this a dream?"

"No, sit down." Kallen said, an amused smile on her face, "It's a long story."

Suzaku hesitantly sat down on the sofa across the table from the three of them, a very conflicted look on his face. "Explain." He demanded flatly.

"Well," Lelouch started, taking a deep breath, "Let's start from the beginning. Do you remember how I killed my father while we were in C's world?"

"Yes." Suzaku nodded, frowning in confusion.

"He had a power called code. This code grants the bearer immortality and disables all geass effects on them. There is a catch, though. Once a geass has reached its final advanced stage, where it shows in both eyes instead of one, that person has the power to take their code from them and kill them. If code and geass are given to a person from the same person, the geass disappears and is replaced by the code. However, if code and geass are acquired from different people, that person reaches what is known as "Code Geass", where they have both code and geass.

"I unknowingly took my father's code as I killed him. I was immortal and I didn't even know it. After you stabbed me, I woke up a month later in the countryside." Lelouch sighed, "So that's it."

Suzaku rested his chin on his hands, deep in thought. "Hm… immortality huh? That's hard to believe. No matter how confusing your story may be, it does make sense if you're here." He smiled, shaking his head. "You really are something, aren't you, Lelouch?"

Lelouch was taken aback. "Aren't you mad at me? For, you know…"

Suzaku looked down, eyes suddenly filled with sadness. "I was. However, I understand that it was an accident. Although I still disagree with your methods, I probably killed as many civilians as you have when I fired that F.L.E.I.J.A. But you were willing to sacrifice yourself for world peace in the end, and that's good enough for me, I guess." After a pause, Suzaku said, "Would you look at that. World peace achieved, and you're not dead. Win-win situation."

"Okay." Kallen cut in, leaning forward. "Now that that's resolved, let's get down to what I called you here for."

"You want my help in defeating the assassin?" Lelouch asked, already knowing what it was going to be.

"Yes." Kallen replied, unfazed that Lelouch had already known, as it was probably pretty obvious. "To prevent further deaths. It should be pretty easy with your geass and code."

Lelouch thought for a while, then said, "We'll need to make him target me first. Leak information that Lucien Clear is part of the Black Knights. He can do the rest of the research himself. Then, when he comes after me, we get him."

* * *

><p>"Let's hope this'll be as simple as my plan laid out." Lelouch sighed as he and C.C. arrived at home.<p>

"You'll be fine." C.C. laughed, flopping down onto the couch. "There's nothing he can do to you."

Lelouch shrugged, saying, "It's for the rest of them." Walking over to the fridge, he pulled out one of the fifty extra slices of pizza stored in it and slapped it onto a plate. Putting it in the microwave, he returned to the sofa and sat down next to C.C.

"This is so stressing." Lelouch sighed, leaning his head back. "Our plan's success relies on the assassin now."

"Hm…" C.C. hated to see Lelouch like this. She flipped herself over on top of him and leaned close to his face. "I can take your mind off it…" She said in a low, seductive tone.

Lelouch smirked, pushing the assassin from his thoughts. "Really?" He asked, sliding his hands underneath her shirt.

C.C. shivered and collapsed on top of Lelouch, letting out a gasp. "Your hands are so cold." She complained.

"Oh?" Lelouch said, raising an eyebrow. He began to rub her back as he pressed his lips against hers. C.C. gasped into his mouth, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as if he would disappear any second, and Lelouch could feel her shivering. Taking the chance, Lelouch pulled her closer, inserting his tongue into her mouth and beginning to explore. C.C. moaned unconsciously, still breathless from Lelouch caressing her body.

Lelouch ran a hand lightly down C.C.'s stomach, slowly running a finger along the edge of her panties. C.C. whimpered, impatient, and Lelouch slipped his index and middle fingers inside.

Breaking away, Lelouch said teasingly, "Oh, soaking down here, I see."

"Shut up. Hurry up and do it." C.C. whispered, capturing Lelouch's lips in another kiss.

Smirking into C.C.'s lips, Lelouch inserted his middle finger into her. "Haaa…" C.C. moaned, arching her back as pleasure shot through her body. Lelouch felt her inner walls tighten against the intrusion, and he began moving it in and out slowly. He then slid his other hand up her back, unclipping her bra and letting it fall to the ground.

Cupping one, Lelouch brushed the tip with a finger, eliciting a long moan from C.C., who broke the kiss and dropped her head onto Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch added a second finger to the one inside her, and C.C.'s entire body shuddered as she gasped again.

Jumping off of Lelouch, C.C. grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bedroom, leaving the pizza in the microwave, where Lelouch found it the next morning, ice cold.

* * *

><p>"Lucien Clear…" Shadow murmured, narrowing his eyes at the file before him. Something about the man seemed familiar, although the assassin couldn't quite place it. Shaking the unsettling feeling off and dismissing it as his imagination, Shadow sighed and decided to begin his tracking tomorrow. He had been laying low the past few days, waiting for security to slack off before he continued.<p>

Rising from his seat, Shadow stacked all the papers and potential Black Knight files, placing Lelouch's on top. Then he stretched, looking out the window. The moon hung high in the sky, casting a white glow on everything underneath.

He would have to wait until at least crescent until making his move. Striking while the moon was too bright was risky. He would just have to kill quickly and efficiently in the span of a couple nights each month.

Eyes lingering on Lucien Clear's file for one last second, Shadow sighed as he turned away, flicking the lights off as he went.

* * *

><p><strong>This was my first attempt at something close to a lemon, so I made it short. Should I try a longer one? PM me or something and let me know :D <strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long to make :P Badminton season started, and I haven't been able to find much time to write this. However, I did make this chapter slightly longer. In the future, I'll try and come out with at least one chapter a month, sound good? :P**

* * *

><p>Lelouch scanned the area around him, cloak pulled tight to himself. There was no sign of the assassin. The sliver of moon drooping in the sky barely provided any light for the ground below. Lelouch figured it would be nights like this where the assassin would be most comfortable striking. It provided the least chance of being seen, and a higher chance of escaping into the darkness.<p>

However, everything depended on whether or not the assassin took the bait and decided to go after Lelouch instead of anyone else. As much as Lelouch hated leaving a major part of any plan up to the enemy, assassins were unpredictable if they were skilled. However, he was confident he would be the target this time. He had made sure of it.

Lelouch tensed as he walked out of the lamplight and into relative darkness. Something suddenly moved in his peripheral vision, and Lelouch instantly ducked and rolled to the side, pulling out the gun hidden in his cloak, and hearing a knife whiz by as he fired rapidly in the direction the knife had come from. A grunt was heard as a bullet connected, and Lelouch suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back.

Eyes widening, Lelouch fell forward, wondering what happened. As he looked up, Lelouch stared into the man's eyes and saw the all-too-familiar crimson wings glowing in his right one. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared, but it had definitely been there. There could be no mistake.

Lelouch gasped in surprise as the assassin walked over and retrieved his knife. As the knife was pulled out, pain coursed through Lelouch, and he looked up to see a dagger in the assassin's grip. _What.. there's no way that could be thrown to make it come back towards him. Besides, it didn't even go straight back to him. I was off to the side. _

Realization hit, and Lelouch's eyes widened. _That geass... is powerful to say the least... _Unfortunately, the assassin hadn't made eye contact for more than a second, and it was when Lelouch was incapacitated and unable to remove his geass-cancelling contacts.

As the assassin turned away, ready to leave, Kallen and Suzaku jumped out of the shadows, where they were hiding. The assassin quickly threw a dagger, which Suzaku dodged by immediately leaning to the side. While he was distracted, the assassin dashed past him and disappeared into the night. Suzaku gave chase, leaping away as well. "No, don't!" Kallen yelled, but he was already gone.

"Damn it!" Lelouch cursed, not extremely worried about Suzaku. The guy was more than capable of taking care of himself, even outrunning a machine gun turret in the past. "He got away." Lelouch slammed his fist into the ground.

Kallen quickly ran over and kneeled next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Lelouch sighed, facepalming and standing up. Turning to Kallen, he asked grimly, "You saw that, didn't you?"

Kallen looked confused. "Saw what?"

"The geass." Suzaku said, appearing out of the darkness behind Lelouch. "In his right eye."

Lelouch looked at Suzaku and asked, "Didn't get him?"

"No…" Suzaku growled. "He disappeared so fast. Even with a bullet in his leg."

Kallen blinked in confusion for a second before the realization hit her. "He had a geass..." She whispered, eyes widening. "Well, this complicates the situation."

Lelouch nodded grimly. "Based off of what I saw, his geass allows him to control some amount of matter. When I saw his knife, it wasn't shaped like a normal one, the shape minimizes the amount of metal needed."

"So he can only control a small amount of matter." Suzaku confirmed.

"Yes." Lelouch said. "However, it seems he can direct in whichever direction he wants at a fast speed. And it also doesn't seem to work if the object he's directing is stuck in or in contact with another object that's larger and exceeds his limit."

"How can you tell that?" Kallen asked, confused.

"Notice how he manually pulls his knife out instead of using his geass on it." Lelouch stated.

"We also need a new plan." Suzaku sighed. "He probably thinks Lelouch is dead, so this won't work a second time."

"Yes." Lelouch agreed. "But we have time. He won't come after us with a bullet wound."

Suzaku nodded grimly. "This is going to be difficult. He's too fast and too skilled, and he has a geass."

"Yes, but we have to think of something." Lelouch stared at the shadows where the assassin had disappeared, gritting his teeth.

* * *

><p>"C.C., I'm back." Lelouch called as he stepped into the house.<p>

C.C. looked up from where she was staring at the microwave. "Oh, how did it go?" She asked, not moving from her place.

"He got away." Lelouch sighed, tossing his keys on the counter before plopping down on the sofa, closing his eyes.

The microwave dinged and C.C. took her pizza out. "Aw… what happened?" She asked, bringing her pizza over and sitting down next to Lelouch.

Lelouch took a deep breath, then answered hesitantly, "He… has a geass."

C.C.'s eyes widened and she stopped, setting her pizza down. "What?" She asked, not sure if she heard right.

"Yes." Lelouch said grimly, giving C.C. a side look. "He has a geass."

"Hm… this is bad…" C.C. looked deep in thought for a moment before she asked, "What does the geass do?"

"I'm not 100% sure, but I think it allows him to control some amount of matter. He can manipulate it any way he likes."

"That's…" C.C. trailed off, staring at the ground. "I'll see if I can get any information. I think I know a few people affiliated with the geass order."

"Alright." Lelouch sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the sofa. "This is just getting harder… It'll also be harder to get him to come after me again."

"Did he see your geass?" C.C. asked, frowning.

"Nope." Lelouch said, shaking his head. "Couldn't get my contacts off."

"That's good." C.C. breathed a sigh of relief. "At least we still have that weapon."

"We can't do anything until tomorrow anyway." Lelouch said, rising from his seat and turning towards the bedroom. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay." C.C. mumbled, picking up her pizza again as she turned the TV on.

* * *

><p>"Be careful." Lelouch warned, peering around Kallen.<p>

Kallen looked down, arm still in the cabinet as she felt around in the different boxes for whatever she was looking for. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna fall." Turning back around, she shouted, "Aha!" She reached her other hand into the cabinet as well and pulled out what she was looking for: the walkie-talkies that the student council used to coordinate the previous school festivals. They would need them again, since it had almost been a year.

"Here's the bo-ahh!" As Kallen moved to hand them to Lelouch, she lost her footing on the stool she had been standing on and crashed into him, taking them both to the ground. The box fell to the ground and the walkie-talkies spilled everywhere.

"Ow…" Lelouch groaned, opening his eyes to see Kallen's inches away. They stared at each other, both unable to tear their gaze away. Before he realized it, Kallen had closed the distance and pressed her lips to his. Although Lelouch was surprised at first, he eased into it. _They're so soft…_ Lelouch thought as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Kallen finally pulled back for air after long minutes, a string of spit connecting their lips. Suddenly, a loud cough caused Kallen to immediately jump off of Lelouch. Lelouch scrambled up as well and looked in the direction it had come from.

"Oh… hey Rivalz…" Lelouch mumbled, blood rushing to his cheeks. Kallen merely looked away, face equal in color to Lelouch.

Rivalz sighed and facepalmed. "Can't you two at least control your urges in public places?"

"Sorry…" Kallen laughed nervously, flushing an even deeper red.

"Whatever. Did you guys get it?" Rivalz asked, waving it off.

"Yeah." Kallen said, pointing to the box upended on the floor. "Don't worry, we'll clean it up." She quickly added as Rivalz's gaze shifted.

Lelouch dropped to his knees and picked up a few, throwing them back in the box. "How many do we need?" He asked, looking towards the student council president.

"Hm…" Rivalz thought for a second. "Last year we had about 20 people helping out around the campus. Just bring the whole box." With that said, Rivalz turned around and walked out.

Sighing, Lelouch muttered, "Slave driver." However, he followed orders and carried the box into the main student council meeting room.

As Lelouch set the box down, Rivalz commented, "The people who agreed to help out last year agreed to do it again, so we're set in that area." After a moment's pause, he continued, "Alright, I think we got everything. The festival's next Friday, so we're on good time." He looked up and grinned. "We're done for today, so you guys can go."

Kallen and Lelouch both breathed a sigh of relief and hurriedly said goodbye before walking out the door before Rivalz changed his mind. As they walked along, Rivalz's voice from the student council room suddenly shouted, "Wait, I forgot! There's one more thing…"

"Run!" Kallen said as she grabbed Lelouch's hand and dragged him behind her. "We're already gone."

They didn't stop until they were well out of the building and halfway across the quad to the parking lot. "Stop." Lelouch panted, grabbing onto Kallen's uniform with a hand. "I can't go on any longer."

Kallen stopped and crossed her arms, glaring at Lelouch disapprovingly as the latter stood with his hands on his knees. "How do you still have such little stamina?"

"I'm skinny and weak." Lelouch glared right back at Kallen. "Does that explain it?"

"Not really…" Kallen muttered, but stopped anyway.

When Lelouch regained his breath, he straightened up and looked back. "We're far away. We don't have to run anymore."

Kallen laughed. "Alright, Mr. Weakling."

"Don't call me that." Lelouch scowled as he started walking.

Giggling, Kallen ran after him, wrapping her arms around him from behind as they left the school together.

* * *

><p>C.C. stared down the man who she had pinned to the wall. "Do you know anyone named Orpheus Zevon who lives in this area?"<p>

"I swear I don't!" The man struggled against C.C., sweating in fear. His friends lay around him, all knocked out after C.C. determined they actually didn't know anything.

"Tch." C.C. dropped the man, who immediately began coughing as he held his throat. "He's a secretive man, as always. As expected from a mercenary." C.C. muttered, disappointed.

Suddenly, a voice came from the other end of the alley. "Looking for me?" A tall man appeared, dressed in all white with a visor covering his face.

C.C. whirled to face him, hand moving to the gun at her hip. As she saw who it was, she relaxed slightly and smirked. "Orpheus. It's been awhile."

"C.C." Orpheus said calmly, "We meet again."

"I've come to ask for your help." C.C. said, taking her hand away from her gun.

"I see." Orpheus replied with a slight smile. "Well then, come with me." He turned to walk out of the alleyway, changing his appearance as he went.

C.C. followed him, and they ended up in front of a bar. Entering, Orpheus went straight to the stairs, ignoring the drunk people around him. Ascending them, C.C. and Orpheus entered what looked to be a bedroom, except with three sofas around a coffee table in front of a fireplace on the far side. Orpheus deactivated his geass, and sat down on one of the sofas, motioning for C.C. to do the same.

"What is this?" C.C. asked, looking around the room disapprovingly. "Don't you have a house?"

"I'm living here for now while I'm hunting a target." Orpheus explained. "I'm too lazy to go all the way back to my house all the time."

C.C. rolled her eyes, and sat down across from him, whispering, "Fatass."

When they were settled, Orpheus shed his mask and cape, revealing a young man with dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He leaned forward eagerly, curious as to what C.C. could possibly want. "So, why have you come for help?"

C.C.'s eyes darkened as she said, "An assassin with geass has appeared in our town, murdering Black Knight members. I was wondering if you knew the man."

Orpheus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is this geass of his?"

"Control over a small amount of matter." C.C. said, "At least this is from what we've seen so far."

"Ah…" Orpheus sighed, looking down for a second. "That idiot…" Returning his gaze to C.C., he said, "In fact, I do know this man. His name is Shadow. He was an old acquaintance of mine. After the Geass Order was raided and massacred, he held unconditional hate for the Black Knights and swore to kill them all. However, he had to wait for Lelouch to die, as the risk posed to his life would be too great. When we heard the news that Lelouch had died, he left in the middle of the night without warning. I have not heard from him since, but it seems like he's living out his vengeance."

C.C. processed all this information. "Any other information that could help us defeat him? Or secrets and limits to his geass?"

Orpheus thought for a second, then said, "He's fairly reckless, but he's extremely fast and skilled, so he is allowed to be. I don't think you can beat him without Lelouch, or another equally powerful geass. As for limits to his geass, it is limited by the amount of matter he can control, and only in a certain radius around himself."

"Lelouch is alive." C.C. stated flatly. "We already tried, and even Lelouch failed to kill him."

Orpheus's eyes widened. "Impossible… how is he alive?"

"Charles's code." C.C. said. "Lelouch inherited it by killing him."

Orpheus's eyes narrowed. "If that is the case, how did Lelouch fail to kill him?"

"I don't know." C.C. sighed. "I was not at the scene."

Facepalming, Orpheus rose from his seat. "I'll come with you and try to reason with him."

C.C.'s eyes widened in surprise. "What about your mission? You're a mercenary right?"

"Yes, so?" Orpheus shrugged. "All my clients are trash people anyway. They can't do anything to me if I take a while longer to complete their dirty work." After a pause, he added, "It's getting dark. We'll head back first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: the rest of the chapter is Kallen x Lelouch lemon. If you don't like, don't read.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kallen pinned Lelouch to the bed, capturing his lips with her own. Lelouch's hands roamed Kallen's body, sending shocks of pleasure through her everywhere they touched her skin. Lelouch unclipped Kallen's bra, throwing it to the side as he dragged a finger slowly along the skin of her breast.<p>

This caused Kallen to moan lightly into Lelouch's mouth. While her mouth was open, Lelouch took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips, beginning to explore the inside.

As she began to lose control, Kallen suddenly sat up, separating their mouths. Lelouch watched as she removed her shirt and tossed it somewhere across the room, revealing her perfect breasts to the room. Lelouch suddenly flipped over so that he was now on top, pinning Kallen to the bed, and eliciting a yelp of surprise.

Lelouch bent his head down and began to lick her areola while his fingers rubbed Kallen's panties. "Ooh, you're so wet." Lelouch murmured, taking a break from licking her breasts to look up at Kallen's flushed face.

Kallen looked to the side, face completely red. "Don't comment on it." She muttered. Lelouch smirked as he slipped his index and middle fingers under the lip of Kallen's panties, causing Kallen to gasp loudly and arch her back.

Lelouch left her breasts and moved back up to kiss her deeply. Kallen wrapped her arms around Lelouch tightly, digging her fingernails into his back as he inserted his fingers inside Kallen. Her walls tightened around his fingers as he began to slowly pump them in and out, gradually speeding up.

"Oh god…" Kallen moaned when Lelouch broke away for breath. She threw her head back as pleasure coursed through her. Smirking, Lelouch began to slowly rub Kallen's clit with his thumb as he curled his fingers inside her. Kallen let out a particularly loud moan as she released her juices all over Lelouch's fingers.

As Kallen lay under him shaking slightly, Lelouch moved his hand up and licked his index finger. "You taste good." He murmured as he wiped the rest on the bedsheet.

Kallen blushed slightly and turned away, now back in control of herself. "Shut up… you idiot…" She mumbled.

Lelouch smirked and kissed her again, softly and gently. Turning, he pulled her sticky panties off and dropped them on the floor, leaving Kallen without a single article of clothing on.

As he returned his attention upward, Kallen flipped their positions again, and straddled Lelouch, looking down at him. "It's my turn now." She said, smiling evilly. "Now undress."

Lelouch did as she asked, stripping off his clothes and dumping them on the ground.

Kallen positioned herself above Lelouch's erection, leaning over him and giving him a quick kiss before lowering her body onto it. Lelouch groaned slightly in pleasure. Kallen was so tight, and it felt like his erection was being sucked in deeper. Kallen began to bounce on top of him, head thrown back in ecstasy as she rode Lelouch.

Lelouch raised himself up onto his elbows and watched her for a second. Her red hair as it flew in all directions. Her perfect breasts and beautiful curves. Her long slender legs. However, he wasn't able to concentrate for long as the pleasure continued building. "Kallen, I'm… I'm gonna…"

"It's okay." Kallen whispered, leaning over Lelouch and kissing him. "This week's safe. You can release it all inside."

Lelouch let out a long moan as he came, his seed spurting into Kallen, some of it spilling out. Kallen bounced a few more times before she came herself, her juices mixing with Lelouch's and staining the bed sheets.

She then collapsed on top of him, head resting on his chest. Lelouch ran a hand through her hair slowly as they both drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried ;-; I feel like I should slow down on the lemons but they're kind of fun to write even if they suck xD<strong>

**Anyway, I'll have more C.C. x Lelouch in the future, as I know most of you ship that. ^_^**


End file.
